


Full custody

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Forced Prostitution, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not actual incest as there is no biological connection between Paul and Nicky, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Paul gets full custody of his ex-wife's 10-year old son.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Full custody

Paul Cassell listened to Tiffany’s sobs with glee. The stupid bitch’s first mistake was fucking around behind his back. Her second was getting pregnant from the affair and trying to pass the kid off as his. Her final mistake was filing for divorce and claiming he abused her.

It didn’t take much for his lawyers to dismiss every one of her claims and get the judge to rule in his favor. The latest ruling was icing on the cake. The judge just granted him full custody of Nicky, her 10-year old bastard from her affair.

Getting full custody of the brat was easy. Paul was the legal father on the birth certificate since Nicky was born during their marriage. It didn't matter that Paul wasn't biologically related, since Tiffany couldn't admit in public that she had an affair. An argument that boys need fathers and testimony about Tiffany’s drug abuse was enough to sway the judge to terminate Tiffany’s parental rights. Nicky now belonged to Paul.

Paul didn’t really want the child, but he knew that this was the sweetest revenge against his bitch ex-wife. Tiffany tried to beg, promise him anything, if he would just leave her and Nicky alone. Fuck that bitch. He took the only thing he knew she cared about. 

As he was leaving, Paul whispered to Tiffany, “I’ll think of you when I fuck his virgin ass tonight.”

Hearing the commotion as she was restrained by the security guards was the cherry on top.


End file.
